forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JRSLM/Vikings Settlement
This huge side quest that was added some time ago, is time consuming and for a regular player almost impossible to fully complete to gather all possible rewards. Spoil alert, it takes around a year '''to get to the last upgrade. I am in the last round, the one that gives the last Yggdrasil upgrade, and must say that I just got a greater runestone level 2, I wish I could have replaced all my Shrines of Knowledge (SoKs) with level 5 Greater Runestones but that would require several years at this pace or thousands of dollars (must say that some players have invested six figures in this game so far in order to be on top) but I am not the type that will invest that amount, despite the fact that I have paid here and there to get more expansions or in some specific event to get all the SoKs I needed to boost my game. I plan to continue with the Vikings, I have found a way to finish in 10 days so I can do at least 3 rounds a month for the 50 FPs, other prizes and more Greater Runestones, and at least one level 5 of them. The main point of this settlements is that you have to produce '''938 goods '''plus the goods required for the expansions, something around 1,022-1,032 goods and you can do it in 4 hour cycles or 8 hour cycles to get 5 or 10 goods respectively. In 10 days you have, at most, 60 four hour cycles or a total of 300 goods (516 goods considering a '''24% chance of receiving 4 times the amount). So that means you need at least 3 goods buildings as soon as possible to achieve that goal and the amount of copper coins needed for those 60 cycles is fixed, you need 60,000 copper coins per goods building. So you need to produce around 200,000 copper coins to keep the production of goods, something you can achieve with 6 markets and 1 shrine '''at a 1 hour production rate '''110 times!!!, equivalent to at least 28 hours. If you add more markets you could do it in half the time and then just produce the require goods, building as many goods buildings as possible to make it on time. I have not been able to do it without any diamonds, my luck I get lots of diamonds from Guild Expeditions and the other worlds where I harvest mainly diamonds so I can use around 500 Diamonds to make it faster and still can not make it in less that 10 days. I enjoy the challenge and the math behind it but I must say that it is quite hard and if you encounter a terrain with lots of obstacles, you are gonna suffer and won't be able to fit the buildings to achieve the goal. The goods required are randomized but always sum up to 938 so the more even they are the better, but sometimes you are required lots of one of them and almost nothing of the others and that is a nightmare. Have fun and let me know if I missed important details. Category:Blog posts